The Secret of Makayla Taylor
by csimiamifan15
Summary: You'll have to read to find out..it's worth it!


**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT MAKAYLA, MACKENDRA PAIGE AND PAXTON.**

Mac and the team were checking out a crime scene. "What've we got?" "Victims name is Joanne..." Before Flack could finish his statement they heard a gunshot. "Ok, Lindsay and Danny will stay here. Stella and I will go check it out." Mac said leaving. The gunshot came from an apartment building down the street from the crime scene.

Mac and Stella ran in the apartment with their guns drawn. Mac walked around and stopped when he walked tot the living room. He ran over to a woman lying on the floor bleeding. "Peyton?" He asked shocked. She whispered something in his ear and cried. She propped her hand up for him to hold. It's been sixteen years since he's seen her. He tried to stop the bleeding but couldn't. Mac just stayed by her side until she bled out completely.

A teenage girl walked out in her pajamas carrying a baby. She stopped when she saw her mother lying in a pool of her own blood. "Oh my god!" Mac turned and looked at the girl. He felt horrible. Stella walked over and saw Peyton on the floor. "Um, Hi. I'm Detective Stella Bonasera. This is Detective Mac Taylor. We were wondering if we could ask you a couple questions." The girl nodded. "Ok. Come with us." She said guiding the girl to their car.

When they got to the lab. They were asking questions. "Would you like to tell us your name?" "Makayla." She said staring at the table. "Makayla, how old are you?" "Sixteen. What does this got to do with who shot my mother?" Stella sat down. Makayla stood up and started to walk around a bit because the baby was getting fussy.

Makayla turned her head and saw a girl step out of the elevator. "Lonna?" The girl turned her head and saw Makayla. She walked over. Stella turned her head and saw Lonna walking for the door. Makayla walked over. "Lonna can you take Mackendra?" "Sure." She said grabbing Mackendra and walking over to where Makayla could see her.

"Now, Makayla do you know who would do this to your mother?" "No. Everyone loved her. She was so kind to people and loved to help out." "Ok. Well would you want to stick around the lab for a bit so we could get a DNA sample and things?" "Sure." She said walking out with Stella. She walked over to a bench with Lonna and Mackendra. Stella walked back over with a couple of swabs. She swabbed the baby and then Makayla.

"Ok. If you just want to sit tight for a bit." Stella said getting up and walking away. Makayla turned to face Lonna. "How have you been?" "Fine and yourself?" "I've been better. My mom was shot and killed this morning." "Oh my god. Mak I'm so sorry." "It's ok. They're going to find who did this. I know it. My mom always told me how she loved to work here." Makayla said looking around. "It was nice to help people. She loved catching the bad guy." "Well I'm sorry that she's gone." "It's ok. I just don't know where I go from here. I never knew my dad. My mom never talked about him."

"I'm hoping that they can tell me who my father is by the DNA swab. My Aunt told me that he was a cop. My mom always said I had a passion for science like him. Maybe I'll meet him." Makayla heard the elevator ding and turned her head and watched as a woman carried a baby in. "Hey Lindsay!" The woman stopped and walked over to her sister. "Hey Lon. Who's this?" "This is Makayla and Mackendra Driscoll." "Driscoll?" "Yeah my mother was Peyton Driscoll she worked here. You know her?" "Yeah. How is she?" "She was murdered this morning." She said looking at the ground. "Oh. I'm sorry." "it's ok. So I'm guessing that would be the same Little Lucy that you can't stop bragging about huh Lon?" Lonna just blushed. "Well I have to go." LIndsay said carrying Lucy to the break room.

Makayla heard the elevator ding and saw a tall man walk out. "Um, Lon? Why don't you go take Kendra to the break room and I'll meet you there in a bit." "Ok? You alright?" "Yeah I'm fine." "Ok." She said getting up and carrying Kendra to the break room. The man walked over to Makayla. She stood up. "Bob." "What did you do?" He said smacking her. She fell to the ground. He started to kick her. Mac came running with Flack. Mac ran and pinned him up against the wall. Flack stood behind him and cuffed him. "So you like beating on little girls. Huh? Come on buddy you're coming with me." He said walking him towards the door. "It's your fault Makayla! It's your fault she's dead!"

Mac walked over and helped her up. "Are you ok?" "Yeah. I think so." She said putting her hand over her cheek. It burned. "Here come with me and we'll get you checked." He said walking her to Sheldon Hawkes. "Hey Mac, what's up?" "I need you to check her." He said walking Makayla over to a chair so she could sit down while Hawkes could examine her. "What happened?" "A man attacked her." "Who?" "His name is Robert. He was my mom's boyfriend. They broke up a couple weeks ago." "Why did they break up, do you know?" "He wasn't happy about Mackendra." "Why wasn't he happy about Mackendra?" "Because," Stella walked in and handed the results of the DNA to Mac. "Because she's your daughter." Makayla nodded. He pulled out Makayla's DNA results. "Oh my god." Makayla pulled her head up. "What?" She was looking at Hawkes who was reading over Mac's shoulder.

"She's your daughter." Hawkes said surprised. Makayla picked her head up and looked at Mac who was looking at her. Makayla grew wide eyed. She got up from the chair and slowly walked to Mac. She pulled out an envelope and handed it to him and left. She walked back to the bench she was sitting on earlier. She didn't know what to say to him. She didn't know anything about him. She was pretty sure that he didn't even know she existed. What would she say?

Mac was staring at the pictures in the envelope. There was one of Makayla when she was a baby and one of Mackendra when she was first born. He couldn't believe that Peyton didn't tell him. He wanted to be there. He wished he could go back in time and be there for her. He didn't want her to go through it alone.

Stella ran over to Mac. "We've got a hit on Peyton's case. We thought that you would want first crack." "Thank you Stella." He said grabbing the file. He was in interrogation. "Mr. Harris. Do you want to explain why we found your fingerprints on the gun that was used to murder Peyton Driscoll?" "You can't prove that those are my fingerprints." "Actually we can. Your fingerprints are in the system from your theft charge back in '02." "Why did you shoot Peyton?" "Because she kept my daughter from me." "Courts said I was her father. I came to visit one day and Peyton wouldn't let me in the door. So I was going to take Makenzie and raise her myself." "Well I have news for you." He said opening the file. "She's not your biological daughter. And her name is Makayla. You murdered an innocent woman and now you left a sixtenn year old girl without her mother and a seven month old baby without her grandmother." He grabbed the file and walked away.

He walked over to Makayla who was playing with Mackendra. "Do you ah, want to get something to eat? We could talk if you want." "Sure." she said smiling. They went to a little diner. Makayla was feeding Mackendra. "So is there anything you want to know about me?" Makayla asked while turning to face him. He thought for a minute. "What's your full name?" "Makayla Devonne Driscoll Taylor." He nodded accepting that answer. "Anything else?" "Did your mom ever mention me?" "A couple times lately its been alot but nothing that would've helped me find you." "Oh." "So what do we do now? With the whole custody thing I mean." "Well we can worry about that when it comes. Do you want me to drive to the apartment and you can grab your things?" "Sure." She said grabbing Mackendra and walking to the car.

They drove to the apartment. Mac helped Makayla pack. She couldn't believe what happened. In one day she had lost a mother and gained a father. She ran into an old friend and got to make new friends. She was packing away her pictures and stopped. She came across one picture that made her stop and think. "What's wrong?" Mac asked as he watched Makayla covered her mouth and began to cry. "I can't believe she's gone." Mac just knelt down and gave her a hug. She just wished that the day had gone differently but it hadn't. She was just glad that it gave her the opportunity to finally meet her father but it was at the expense of her mother.


End file.
